Uninterruptible power supply (UPS) systems provide back-up power to various types of systems when there is a failure of the utility power source to supply power. In the event of a failure of the utility power source, the UPS identifies the failure, and switches to an alternative back-up power source. The back-up power source may include a battery, a flywheel converter, or other types of energy storage devices.